


Meet the doomfist

by thiefofbluefire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Recruitment, Talon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofbluefire/pseuds/thiefofbluefire
Summary: Sombra shares her thoughts on her new teammate.





	Meet the doomfist

I have to admit, I wasn't sure what I was expecting. He's tall, really tall. Dark skin, bald, not sure about the face paint, but I don't have much room to talk. Muscular; it looks like he's spent a lot of time at the weight room in order to compensate for all the extra weight on his right side. The gauntlet looks heavy, but he stands tall. So he's sturdy. That's a plus I suppose.  
It's part of a prosthetic, the doomfist. Part of me wonders if he has a smaller hand on the inside. Probably. Not a lot in the shirts department, but I'm not complaining. Bet he'll be freezing when we go to Russia again. That'll be fun; I can introduce my new friend.   
Widowmaker's looking at me like I'm crazy, but I can tell that she's satisfied with this arrangement. Overwatch won't know what hit them until it's too late.  
Just how I like it.

**Author's Note:**

> So my subscriptions we're flooding my feeds with doomfist hype, and I decided to throw this together. Let me know if it's good or garbage!


End file.
